Holding On (Daryl Dixon)
by MadisonMurphy-Canto
Summary: Maisie is caring for a man in a coma; when he finally awakens, her stepmother and her must travel with this man to help find his family. Along the way she finds the little gifts life gives her, one of them being Daryl Dixon. Will she be able to survive in this apocalyptic world? Will she learn how to hold on to life, or succumb to the virus that plagues the world?
1. Note: Intro

Hiya! I'm kinda new at writing so please take it easy on me, thank you!

I do not own The Walking Dead in anyway, all characters(1), scenes, dialogue(2), situations, do not belong to me! This is all inspired and mostly owned by The Walking Dead franchise!

(1) I only own Maisie, Melinda, and any characters related to them

(2) Partial dialogue comes from the TV series, while other dialogue is written by me.

I'm going to try my hardest to update every few days, if not each week.

I hope you enjoy the story! Please comment with what you think about it, and things I can improve on.


	2. The Awakening

I sat in the corner of that hospital. I sat almost all day and all night, watching over him. He was the last patient, well at least, the last one alive now. I think it's been two months now, and he's been in that bed for about three or four from what my stepmother says. It was sad, just watching him. He kind of just withered away; laying there in his bed, as did the flowers in the vase on his bedside table. In the time we've watched him, it seems like he's gotten smaller each day.

It was probably about noon now. I stood up from the chair and walked to the window, I didn't bother to look outside. Right now, it would probably just make me depressed. I turned my back to the window, and looked at him, his body was covered in sweat, and his chest lightly rose and fell. I stood there looking at him for a few minutes, then walked back to the other side of the room. On top of a dresser were about ten cards, all titled with a "Get Well Soon!" or "Hope You Feel Better!". I picked one up, and sat down in the chair next to it.

I ended up reading all the cards. Most of them were just a few short sentences, telling him to get better, and that they hope to see him in work soon. I now knew that his name was Rick, and he was related to a Lori and Carl, who I presume are his wife and child. More than likely both were dead somewhere, either half eaten by those monsters, or killed by someone, maybe even themselves.

I sat there for about twenty minutes before I got up again. I only got up to change the IV bag, which I began to struggle with. I never had to change it, usually she would be here to do the switch. She'd been gone about three hours now and usually she would be back by now. I started to worry. It wasn't good that she wasn't here. She was a good shot with a gun, and we had about three of them, and me... well I'm not very good with anything except maybe a bow, and right now, we didn't have one.

After changing the fluid, I walked back over to the chair, and began to tear away at my nails with my hands, bending the nail back and forth before tearing the tip of it off. I always did this to pass the time when my nails were too long. It shortened them, but then if anyone saw them, they'd ask if I bite my nails.

After ripping off a hangnail I heard a deep breath, causing me to freeze in place. If those monsters came in here, I wouldn't be able to protect myself. I have guns, but I don't trust myself well enough. The only way to escape would be to run.

"That vase has something special. Fess up, did you steal it from your Grandma Gene's house? I hope you left her that spoon collection." The man who had been silent, and unresponsive for the past few months, began to speak. His voice was raspy, and his breathing was shallow as he talked. He began to laugh, then started to cough. "Shane?" He said. He looked over at the window, and then at the bathroom door, not noticing me at all. He continued speaking, "Shane, you in the john?" He looked over at the flowers, now wilted and withered, reached out a hand and crushed one, dried petals fell onto the table top below adding to the pile that was already there.

I suddenly had the urge to speak. I tried to push word out of my mouth as hard as I could. "H-h-he's not here." I said, the man's head slowly turned torwards me, "He hasn't been here for a while." I said. "You must be hungry. Let me get you something to eat." I pulled out a small backpack from under my chair, unzipped it, and pulled out a small can of soup, spoon, and a can opener. I opened the can, placed the opener back in the bag, and handed him the spoon and soup. He took it from me cautiously.

"The name's Maisie. People call me May though." I said, "I'm told your name is Rick." He nodded, slowly eating the soup. " My mom and I have been watching over you for the past two months, she should be back soon." I sat back down, and quietly watched him eat the soup.

After a little while, he was done, and I took the spoon and can into the bathroom, where I rinsed the spoon and threw away the can. Rick started to move around, tossing his blankets up off of him, then grabbing the IV pole, and began to hoist himself up. I threw everything down, "Don't," He fell, along with the IV pole. " Are you okay? I said, quickly pulling him up. I was afraid the noise might have drawn some of the things over near the door.

I quickly picked up the spoon and put it back in the bag, as Rick went into the bathroom. He turned on the water and began drinking. I heard a knock at the door, and it opened as my mother entered. She had a backpack on, and carried a shotgun as she entered. When she looked at the bed, she stood there wide eyed. " Ey, Mel." I said. She opened her mouth to speak, when the water turned off. Rick shuffled out of the bathroom to and looked at Melinda. "Hello." He said, it was the first word he said directed to a person in the room.

Melinda looked at me, "Have you told him yet?"

"No, he just woke up not to long ago. I gave him something to eat, and helped him get up and thats all."

"Geez, May. Sir, you might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you."


End file.
